


Shower

by MysteryMuse



Series: MMX-XXX [16]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl is a considerate dom, Creeper Axl, Low-energy sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Soft bodies, Zero is a mouthy sub, ridiculously human robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/MysteryMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero's very tired. Axl wants a quickie. Shower sex ensues, as long as they can get it done before Zero runs out of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Zero came back from his mission tired, irritable, and running low on energy. He wanted to collapse, but he also stank of combat - he was soaked in sour sweat and a thick layer of dust from the volcanic battlefield. Staggering wearily through the S-class common he spared a moment to greet X and peck him on the cheek, then moved off into the bathroom. He clawed out of his sweaty bodysuit, shoved it to the floor, and turned on the water as hot as his synthskin could stand. 

He stepped into the shower and just stood, naked, letting the hissing water roll over him. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes and slowly rubbing his palms against his forehead and cheeks. The heat from the water sank into his muscles, easing some of his soreness away. Rivulets of water curled around his throat and rolled down his spine, dripping and drabbling over his bruised shoulders and sore, stiff triceps and calves. 

He had no idea there was already someone in the bathroom with him. 

Axl, invisible and intangible in Stealth Mode, bit down a giggle as Zero moved past him. Axl had snuck in just ahead of the other Hunter, intending to catch Zero off guard in the shower. 

Axl ogled Zero's naked body while the blond reached for shampoo and started attacking the wet, heavy tangle of his floorlength hair - Axl knew that would keep Zero busy for several minutes. Axl took the chance to move back to the bathroom door, unstealth just the tips of his fingers of his right hand, then nudge the door closed and lock it. The noise of the shower covered the tiny snick of the latch. This done, Axl turned his attention back to his "prey". 

Grey water swirled around Zero's ankles as the grime sloughed away, and his color started coming back. His hair was draped over his right shoulder, shiny now. The steamy air in the bathroom had taken on a pleasant woodsy scent from Zero's conditioner. 

Axl advanced on the shower, invisible and silent in stealth mode. He crept closer, closer. The noise of the shower covered up his eager breathing. Closer, and he bunched up a dry washcloth he'd palmed earlier in one hand, waiting for the right moment. In the meantime, he licked his lips and enjoyed examining Zero's wet, shiny body in detail. He phased straight through the shower curtain to creep in behind Zero, less than three feet from his target. 

Zero turned to face the shower head, to wring out the last of the conditioner - his hands were still busy. 

Holding back another giggle, Axl chose that moment to pounce! He de-stealthed and enveloped Zero easily, pushing his weight against Zero's back and stuffing the bunched-up washcloth into Zero's mouth to stifle his surprised yelp, holding it down with one hand. He pushed his knee between Zero's legs and hooked his foot around Zero's left ankle, his chin over the blond's right shoulder, and his free arm tight around Zero's waist. 

"Hi!" Axl chirped. Patient as a boa constrictor, he clamped down harder as Zero grunted and struggled against him; he was proud it only took him just 2 seconds to kettle Zero - he was getting better at it! He nudged his cheek against Zero's. "Hey. Hey, quit it. Relax, Zero... it's just me." Axl licked water off Zero's neck, bit into the synthskin gently and suckled. Zero, turning red, moaned into Axl's fingers. 

"I know you're tired, but you'll sleep way better with a good fuck in you. Won't take long. Turn the shower down and get your hands over your head. Keep your mouth shut." 

Zero made a garbled noise and snorted over radio, [I have fifteen minutes of runtime left. I need three to get to my charger.] He leaned forward into the tiles, huffing, head down, tilting his ass toward Axl. His wet hair hung heavy, sticking to his shoulders, back and thighs. [I'm tired. I should kick your ass out of here, really... just make it quick.] 

Axl stepped back slightly to stroke himself to full erection, rubbing his cock against the cleft of Zero's ass and breathing rapidly. "Done in ten, promise," Axl gasped, grasping Zero's hips and sliding hard into the blond all at once. He was slick and warm from the shower; the thrust was rough and deep. Zero pushed his forehead to the tile and hissed into the washcloth, clenching his teeth around the makeshift gag, water from the cloth bubbling down his chin. Axl groaned with pleasure; Zero felt really good around him, a good hot fit. It was going to be rough, but they'd make it. 

The few precious minutes they had passed in a blur of wet, frantic thrusting. Axl's fingers scrabbled along Zero's moist skin, stroking his abdomen, and the blond parted his legs to take Axl in deeper while moving one hand down from the wall to stroke himself off. He pulled hard on his cock while Axl fucked him mercilessly. Their bodies ground together under the trickle of water until they both shone like wet diamonds, their faces and chests bright red. 

They both just barely made it. Zero climaxed shortly after eleven minutes, crying out and spilling himself helplessly into the tub, Axl stuttering come inside him a few moments later.

Axl slid out of Zero and reached for another cloth. He meant to wipe off, but he was still weak kneed from his own orgasm and just decided to lean against the wall, panting, until he got his breath back. 

Zero spat out the washcloth, heavy with pleasure but deeply exhausted and feeling a long, low throbbing through his whole body that seemed to be gaining urgency. He fought it as best he could, but his head was starting to spin. "Eleven." 

"Would have been ten if I had lube," Axl murmured, breathless, still unsteady. 

Zero opened his mouth to snark back at his partner, but his decreasing energy and the afterglow combined to knock the wind out of him. His vision went brown around the edges, and he grabbed for the curtain to keep himself steady. The blue light in his eyes began to stutter. "Charger, now," he pleaded to Axl. "Flatlining." 

Axl promptly snapped to at the change in Zero's voice. "Right, sorry!" He collected himself, moved back to the blond and wrapped his arms around him tight. He promptly teleported them both the short distance to the triad's recharger bay and helped ease Zero into his pod. "Here you go, sorry!"

Zero's face eased as the recharger connected and his system stopped panicking about his energy levels. The light in his eyes fluttered a few more times, then resolidified. He sighed, dozey, but reached up and brushed his warm fingers over Axl's cheek. He was still glistening wet, and his thighs were throbbing. "You were right," he said. "I'm going to sleep great now." 

The younger Reploid giggled a bit, and reached to smoothe back some strands of Zero's wet hair from his face. "Wish I could fit in there with you. We gotta do something about the bed situation, huh?" 

Zero made a face, his nose and cheeks wrinkling as his lips pursed. He reached up and grabbed at Axl, tugging him down against him. "Can fit if we squish. Next time not so close though, okay? Want to actually get to enjoy my damn orgasm."

"Okay," Axl agreed, grinning a bit. He wriggled in as close to Zero as the pod would let him, and rested his head against Zero's chest, feeling the blond sink into the quiet, steady breathing of sleep. The recharger's subtle thrum of energy resonated through Zero's body, and began to lull Axl to sleep as well.

He didn't realize it until he abruptly awoke at the feel of X tapping gently on his shoulder. 

X quirked an eyebrow at him, grinning. "Well, I guess this explains why the bathroom door is locked and the shower's still running."


End file.
